Question: $\left(-5x + 8\right)\left(-6x - 2\right) = \ ?$
Answer: $= -5x \cdot \left(-6x - 2\right) + 8 \cdot \left(-6x - 2\right)$ $= \left( -5x \cdot -6x \right) + \left( -5x \cdot -2 \right) + \left( 8 \cdot -6x \right) + \left( 8 \cdot -2 \right)$ $= 30x^2 + \left( -5x \cdot -2 \right) + \left( 8 \cdot -6x \right) + \left( 8 \cdot -2 \right)$ $= 30x^2 + \left( 10x - 48x \right) + \left( 8 \cdot -2 \right)$ $= 30x^2 - 38x + \left( 8 \cdot -2 \right)$ $= 30x^2 - 38x - 16$